(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electropolymerization method for preparing a nanotube-type conducting polymer using a porous template, a method for preparing an electrochromic device using electrochromism of the conducting polymer, and an electrochromic device prepared therefrom, and more particularly to an electropolymerization method for preparing a nanotube-type conducting polymer using a porous template to prepare an electrochromic device having good electrochromism by increasing the surface area of the conducting polymer, a method for preparing an electrochromic device using electrochromism of the conducting polymer, and an electrochromic device prepared therefrom.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the recent rapid development in electronic devices and the spread of networks, a huge amount of information is being shared. In this regard, the transfer medium of such information is trending from conventional paper to electronic devices. However, the conventional display devices do not show information as conveniently as that printed on paper. In addition, with the extensive spread of mobile devices, including notebook computers and mobile phones, consumption of electric power by display devices is emerging as a problem.
To overcome these problems, development of a paperlike display, a low power consuming reflection-type display device having superior visibility, is in progress. As a prospective candidate for a paper-like display device, the electrochromism is gaining interest.
The electrochromism changes color of a material by an electrochemical reaction. It offers visibility comparable to that of printed paper, and requires a very low driving voltage. However, the electrochromism method has problems to be solved, such as slow coloration and bleaching, latent images after bleaching, and so on. Recently, there have been many efforts to overcome these problems, and an epoch-making invention for solving the problems by increasing the surface area of an electrode by forming the electrode with an inorganic nanocrystal (U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,184) has been made.
However, this method still has some problems. First, it has problems in pixelation, and it also requires a very high temperature for forming the electrode.